1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic relay.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as an electromagnetic relay, there is one which is adapted to drive a movable piece with excitation and demagnetization of a coil block to operate an indicator (e.g., see WO01/48777 A1).
However, in the electromagnetic relay, the indicator is arranged at one end of a base plate remote from the coil block. Consequently, large and heavy movable pieces have to be used in order to drive the indicator. As a result, it is difficult to cause the indicator to operate smoothly while reducing power consumption in the coil block.